The New Sector
by sbcperu
Summary: The gang has found a new sector that X.A.N.A. does not know about. The story is rated T to be safe. I hope you enjoy
1. The Teleporter

**Please read and review I would really appreciate that. This is my first fan fic so I need to know how I am doing on it so I can improve. And thank you for taking time to read this and not some other fan fic.**

**Chapter 1. The Teleporter.**

"Get out of there NOW!" screamed Jeremie through the headset into LYOKO.

"Jeremie have plenty of time to get out of here" Odd yelled as he dodged a laser and then shot a laser arrow right into X.A.N.A.'s eyeball on the cube. The cube then disintegrated into thousands of pieces.

"You only have 30 seconds!" Jeremie screaming at Odd. Right at I didn't know it was here moment they heard a scream. Then Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi all turned and looked at Aelita. The Scipizoa had caught Aelita.

"Jeremie why didn't you tell us the Scipizoa was here?" Ulrich yelled as he was running forward to help save Aelita.

"I didn't know it was here I cannot see it on my screen." Jeremie yelled back at Ulrich being a little annoyed at X.A.N.A. who blocked him from seeing the Scipizoa.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich yelled as he was still running towards the Scipizoa.

Then at that moment all three Ulrichs slashed at the Scipizoa. The Scipizoa then dropped Aelita and ran. "You guys only have twenty more seconds until the walls change." Jeremie yelled at them.

They all started to run in the direction the transporter was. "10 seconds are left." Jeremie yelled at them. They could see the platform hey needed to be on when the walls changed. "3…2…" Then at that moment the walls started to change right behind everyone. Then the gang jumped through the opening to the platform right before it closed. "Is everyone OK?"

"Yes we are all OK now go ahead and type in the password." Yumi said trying to catch her breath.

"Alright." Jeremie said with a sigh of relief that everyone was ok. Then there was some clicking coming from Jeremie typing on the keyboard and then the teleporter appeared in front of them instead of around them like it usually does.

"Jeremie why is this teleporter different then the one we usually ride in?" Aelita said looking at the ugly, brown, and rusty teleporter.

"I think I might have entered the password wrong give me a second." Jeremie said while clicking away on his keyboard. "I can not get it to disappear and the regular one to appear so try and give it a try. Aelita walked close to it and then all of a sudden she disappeared so then everyone else ran forward to try and save Aelita. They were soon sucked in to the teleporter just like Aelita was. They then started to fall.

They kept falling for what seemed like hours. They could not tell. Then all of a sudden they crashed down to the floor. It was dark and nasty.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Someone had said from in front of them.

"Why does it matter who we are and what we are doing here we can not even answer that." Yumi said trying to see the ma that questioned them. He then lit a lantern and they noticed that he was very short and stubby. He also looked as though he had been sleeping down here.

"What are your names?" The short man said raising his voice to were it boomed through out the whole place.

**Please tell me what to you like of the story. If I get two reviews I will continue with the second chapter. They would prefer that you tell me what you did not like about the story so I can improve. And what you did like about the story so I can keep that the same. R&R.**


	2. In the cave

**Hello, this is Sbcperu I just wanted to let you know that I am happy you are taking your time to read this and not read some other fan fiction. I own only Therashaland and the names used for the cities and of course the weird plot that could only be thought up by Myself.**

**Chapter two: In the cave!**

"Our names do not matter to you!" said Ulrich. Then all of a sudden they heard a loud screaming. Next thing they know somebody lands next to them face down with a loud thump.

Aelita jumped backwards almost into Odd. The figure lying face down then rolled over and everyone saw something that looked familiar to them, or someone.

"Jeremie! Is that you?" Aelita said in a very confused, scared, and surprised voice.

Jeremie then started to stand up while saying "Yes it is me. Do not ask me how I got here all I know is that there was a blinding flash of light then I was on the ground."

"So his name is Jeremie, huh?" Said the short man, "Wait! Would you be Jeremie Belpois."

"Yes my name is Jeremie Belpois, Why?" Jeremie said confused.

Then right at that moment the small man dropped on his knees and said "My all – knowing lord! My name is Therashaland the dwarf."

Then at that moment the gang all looked at each other. Then with his smart mouth Odd said "Jeremie, the all – knowing lord, yeah right!" Then Odd dropped on the ground laughing and rolling around. Then Ulrich kicked Odd in the side and Odd quit laughing and stood up.

"You must be the Protecting Prophet, I can tell because you try to find humor in everything." Therashaland had said with a small grin.

"This makes you Ulrich Stern the warrior Prophet!" He had said in a very gleeful tone.

"I am not sure which one of you is Aelita and which one of you is Yumi, so would you please tell me what your names are?" He said in a very curious voice, which still sounded as though he respected them with up most authority.

"Since you know their names, I guess it would not hurt for us to tell you our names. My name is Aelita." Aelita stated while looking at Therashaland as he drop to one knee. "Why are you down on your knee Therashaland?"

"I am on my knee because you are my queen." Therashaland replied as he lifted his head to look up at Queen Aelita.

"You do not need to be on your knee Therashaland. I do not know why I am a queen so I will not ask you to treat me like one." Aelita said as she helped Therashaland up.

"This makes you Yumi. You are the Prophet of love." Therashaland said in a voice of admiration.

"So, you were saying that we're the prophets, he is the lord and she is the queen, correct?" Ulrich questioned Therashaland.

"Yes that is correct." Therashaland replied.

Odd then scratched his head in confusion. "I don't understand." Odd said trying to figure everything out, as usual.

"Man, for being a prophet you are not very smart." Therashaland said getting a little annoyed. While shaking his head.

"Okay, how do you know who we are and why do you call Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich the prophets and Aelita the Queen, and myself the Lord." Jeremie not understanding anymore than Odd does, which is very rare.

"Let me take you to our city called Darkana. It is our capital city and were everything will be explained to you." Therashaland said as he walked off, "You might want to keep up it will be hard to see later."

"So, how many people live in the city Darkana? And the way you were talking there are other cities too, if so what are their names?" Yumi stated very curiously to Therashaland.

"I will tell you the names of other cities in due time, but to answer your other question there are at least 2 thousand dwarfs and at least 600 elves." He said in reply, "Now we must hurry for the sooner we get to Darkana the sooner we will be able to rejoice and be able to talk politics and war strategies." As he quickened his pace he just about stumbled and then Odd caught him and kept him from falling.

"I have a question for you why were you back there when we appeared here?" Aelita said, speeding up to keep at the same pace as Therashaland.

"In part of the prophecy that has been translated or past down from the original people who heard the prophecy there is supposed to be a door around there that the protecting prophet will be able to open. It also states that you will be found there. It was my duty to keep watch when you came here soon we will meat up with my replacement and he will also be happy to see you here. If I have not answered you question Queen Aelita I would try to find someone that can answer your question in full." Therashaland tried t explain to his Queen.

"First of please do not call me queen because I do not fell like I should be your queen. And second you did answer my question." Aelita said getting annoyed that she kept being called queen.

"I am sorry my Queen, but I must call you queen because that is who you are in my opinion." Therashaland stated getting a little down because Aelita would not accept being called a queen.

"So when you call me the All-knowing Lord do you mean lord as in ruler of your land or is that a title that was added to my name to make it sound better or what?" Jeremie said getting his hopes up to be ruler because that would mean he would be with his queen Aelita and he would be able to tell others that may be stronger than him what to do.

"By my understanding you are the Lord as in the ruler and Queen Aelita is you wife and the queen of this land." Therashaland said happily because his rulers are paying attention to him, "If there are any more questions about the prophecy can they wait till you get there so you can read it and find out what it truly says? If not that is fine but I can not promise you I will have all the answers for you."

"We can wait till we get there." Yumi said politely.

After quite some time of walking in silence for a change, they came upon an opening 10 feet high that gradually sloped to 20 feet high ceiling of what appeared to be a greeting hall or a dinning hall. The room was completely bare except for the guy walking towards us. "Who are these people Therashaland?" the small dwarf said in a very mean tone like only Therashaland was supposed to be there.

"I thought you said he was going to be happy to see us?" Odd suddenly said breaking the peace and quite.

"The only way I would be happy to see you guys are if you were the prophets, the Queen, and the Lord, and you sure don't look like them!" The small angry dwarf said.

**That is it for this chapter I sort of wanted to end this on a cliff hanger but as this is my first story I figured I would be nice to you people. PLEASE REVIEW I do not care if they are bad reviews or good reviews but for me to continue the story I will need at least 2 reviews from people who are registered. I still want the reviews of people who are not registered though. Sorry if this is too long. To get a preview of chapter 4 in chapter 3 I will need 10 reviews from any one registered or not registered starting now! Hurry the poles will end soon! MUHAHAHA JOIN X.A.N.A. and die Join Code LYOKO team and reign victorious.**


	3. The mistakes

**Well in this story I am going to try something new I am going to have a recap of what happened in the last chapter that way for the people who read many different stories that are in progress (like me) can remember were we are easier. Well R & R & enjoy. Also check out my other story that I am working on it is called The Others. I do not Own code lyoko or any of the characters that deal with LYOKO I do however own all the dwarf city names and Therashaland. OHh yeah I also want to give props to the two people who reviewed chapter 2 and the one person who reviewed chapter 1 (I added chapter 2 without reviews before anyone could even read chapter one because I know chapter one was a little boring) Those props go to **

**Sargentaaron2004 – thanks for the rating (10 out of 10 Yeah!)**

**Purplelover – thanks for reviewing both**

Recap of chapter 2.

After quite some time of walking in silence for a change, they came upon an opening 10 feet high that gradually sloped to 20 feet high ceiling of what appeared to be a greeting hall or a dinning hall. The room was completely bare except for the guy walking towards us. "Who are these people Therashaland?" the small dwarf said in a very mean tone like only Therashaland was supposed to be there.

"I thought you said he was going to be happy to see us?" Odd suddenly said breaking the peace and quite.

"The only way I would be happy to see you guys are if you were the prophets, the Queen, and the Lord, and you sure don't look like them!" The small angry dwarf said.

_Chapter 3. The mistakes_.

"You imbecile, Jokanic, they are the prophesized ones!" Therashaland yelled at him while clenching his fist about ready to hit Jokanic right in the gut.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean what I said it is just that according to the prophecy you should have been here a long time ago. Please for give me my lord, my Queen, and the prophets." Jokanic said as he fell on to the floor at their feet and started kissing them.

"Like I have told Therashaland I do not wish to be called queen. But as he has stated that I am your queen so if you wish to call me queen than you can." Aelita said as she helped Jokanic back to his feet. She had a little trouble lifting Jokanic to his feet because he was so heavy, so Odd and Ulrich helped her.

"The stories are true than. You are the nicest queen ever." Jokanic said after he kissed Aelita's hand. When Aelita got her hand kissed Odd noticed that Jeremie was clenching his fist because Aelita was one getting all the attention and two because the dwarf was trying to 'put the moves' on her.

"I think Jeremie is getting a little annoyed at the dwarf." Odd whispered to Ulrich as he was sitting down.

"Alright now that everyone knows everyone shall we proceed to Darkana?" Therashaland said laughing at Odd, because he had just sat down and now he was giving a weird face of 'man I just sat down'.

"Can't we take a break? I mean we have already walked quite a distance." Odd said as he started to get back up only to sit back down because he stood up too fast and got dizzy.

"No we can not it is getting late and this room especially is not safe!" Jokanic said looking at a ray of light coming from the wall which must have been the sun.

"Alright, but how much further is it I am getting tired of walking?" Odd said standing up slower this time as to not get a worse head ache.

"We still have over 2 miles to go. So let's get moving." Therashaland had said starting to head in the direction Jokanic had come from.

"Hey Odd we are still in LYOKO how can your legs hurt?" Yumi said as she started walking right behind Therashaland.

"I do not know but they do hurt." Odd sad rubbing his legs while trying to walk.

"Ulrich what if we are not in LYOKO any more? What if this is an actual place that the transporter took us to?" Yumi said getting a little worried.

"That could not happen because the telepoter was in LYOKO and it can not leave LYOKO because it is just a program. It would have to be devertulized like we do." Aelita said reassuring herself along with everyone else. She was really getting worried so she went up to Jeremie and gave him a hug.

**A/N (Jeremie and Aelita have been going out. They went on one date to a movie and supper that is it.)**

After even more walking, the group decided that they were going to take a small break since they were in a safer area. They had reached Darkana after two more breaks just take another break. The sun had already gone down to indicate it was about 7:00 PM. "I think we will show you the prophecy tomorrow so you can get some sleep." Therashaland said to the gang. "Jokanic will show you to your rooms."

"Don't you think we should take them to Jray, Therashaland?" Jokanic questions Therashaland.

"It is up to them whether they go to Jray or not. I mean they are the prophesized ones." Therashaland said back. He look toward Jeremie.

"Who is this Jray?" Jeremie asked The dwarfs.

"Jray is are ….

**I could not help my self I hate cliff hangers but they are so fun to make. MUHAHAHAHA If you guys have any ideas for the story please tell me I need Ideas When I thought of making this story I had only thought about the first chapter. Please review even if you want to flame I do not care because flames help me just as much as nice reviews do. If you are anonymous reader please review you can help people get previews. It will take 6 reviews to get a preview (I know it is harsh but sometimes I don't like previews because they ruin the story so 6 it is anonymous or not so review. I do not need reviews on this chapter to continue because I know this is a boring chapter so I will go a head and get the next chapter out ASAP (once I get an Idea)**


End file.
